1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opening and closing assembly including a first casing a second casing pivotally coupled to the first casing, and a support stand configured to maintain the second casing in an open position, and relates to an image forming apparatus having the opening and closing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of an image forming apparatus, a multifunction device is provided with an image recording unit for recording image on a recording sheet and an image reading unit for reading an image on an original. As an example of the image reading unit, a flatbed type is known.
Generally, the flatbed-type image reading unit is pivotally disposed on top of the image recording unit in the multifunction device. As a mechanism to maintain the image reading unit in an open position with respect to the image recording unit, the multifunction device includes a support stand having a friction member at an end of the support stand. The image reading unit can be prevented from being rapidly pivoted toward the image recording unit.